Talk:Condition
Same problem here. When you click on Condition or Conditions the redirect leaves out the sub-categories for some reason. --Karlos 14:34, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Does anyone know why when I search for "Conditions" I am redirected to the Category page but WITHOUT the subcategories below? --Karlos 14:31, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :I checked the MediaWiki bug tracker, it's a known issue. --Fyren 15:54, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Conditions as a Category Woah. Woah, woah, woah. I'm not sure I like the new direction here, and I'd like to see it put up for general debate. Conditions was a big article. It had a lot of information. But it was not too big. Each condition is not worthy of an idividual article. They're small status effects, similar to hexes. Unlike hexes, however, they do not have much extra information to go with them like cost and location to acquire. They're common and easy to find as part of a large variety of skills. Their description should be a handy reference sheet, without a bunch of traveling from page to page to get the full story. A category is just plain unnessecary, even if they were to double the number of conditions in the next update they're still best kept as one page. --Talrath Stormcrush 17:49, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :Sure thing, let's talk about it. Here's where I stand: :*The conditions page was HUGE. By the standards of all those other articles everyone was marking as "too long" that article was "way too long." :*It was quite frankly annoying to have to type Conditions# before the name of every condition. Completely unnecessary. :*It was obscure. A new contributer to the Wiki seeking to add a remark about how a condition affects something would think the condition does not exist because a search for "knock down" and "knockdown" and "knocked down" would yield no articles with those titles. He/she might even assume we don't have an article about the condition. :*The information in each condition is a healthy dose for an article. :*If you are reading about Poison and are interested in other "Conditions" click on the conditions link at the bottom of the page. You'll find all the others. :*On the other hand, if a person clicks on "Weakness" and they are sent to a page with 10 others headings and the one they want is not even in the top of the page, they may become disoriented. :*I will actually use your "hex" example against you. Conditions are far more common than hexes. They are caused each by more than one skill and each can be removed by more than one skill. Each condition has more info to it than a hex... Yet we have all those hex pages (and rightfully so). :To wrap up, it's a clear case for a category. I always thought it was this way simply out of laziness (i.e. first contributor put them in an article and as people added to it, it grew) and people just adjusted. I never thought it was by design. If it is, I would like to know that desgin. --Karlos 18:16, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Half agree, half disagree. Firstly, categories are not articles. A page called Condition needs to exist with the summary information that's currently included on Category:Conditions, and (of course) a link to the category. Categories are a tool, but they do not replace well-written articles. Secondly, anticipated article length is not a requirement for article status. A paragraph-long article that fully explains a single idea or term is a good article, whereas a pages-long article that explains a lot of loosly related things is not. This is GuildWiki style by convention, and should be added to an appropriate Project:Style and formatting page if it is not already there. Each condition should have its own article, and the category is good, but an article about conditions in general needs to exist as well. —Tanaric 20:08, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) :I hadn't read this, but you sum up my feelings well here Tanaric, I just replied at Category_talk:Conditions. I'm going to start writing something here to explain what conditions are. 04:01, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Condition as a Singular I think the primary entry should be Conditon and not Conditions. just like Hex and Spell and Hydra. --Karlos 17:23, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) :I agree Karlos, I was just about to post this myself :) I'll move it now. 01:40, 9 Aug 2005 (EST) Right-Aligned TOC That's fantastic, and I'm definitely going to steal it. Nice work, Karlos. --Squeg 05:55, 19 October 2005 (EST) Frag missing I noticed that Fragility wasn't listed in the "Skills that involve conditions in other ways" section so I added it. I also added a short synopsis of the skills that are listed in that section. Hope this is ok. :I have a question - is it ok to use slang like "regen" in the descriptions? I wrote the one for Resilient Weapon to match the other ones and was thinking it might be confusing to a new player. --MasterPatricko 15:34, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Antidote Signet I added Antidote Signet to the list of condition removing skills. However, I did not add it to the template of condition removing skills, due to the seeming consensus on that template's discussion page that it should be reserved for remove-all skills. Arshay Duskbrow 20:53, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Condition aquiring Is there a list (otherwise maybe one should be made) of skills (or possibly other sources too, but the list would probably get too big) which can self inflict conditions? I know if you go to any ONE condition page, it can tell you the skills that can put it on yourself, but what about ALL conditions together?--142.161.30.68 19:52, 30 January 2007 (CST) :This one includes which skills can transfer conditions to yourself: Transfer condition skills quick reference (see target column). --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:59, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::Nevermind - I misunderstood what you wanted, and that one won't do it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:01, 30 January 2007 (CST) Signet of Malice Shouldn't Signet of Malice be noted here, as it reacts to a condition? --Rickyvantof 11:36, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes it should, feel free to change it yourself, i have already done this change for you. -- Xeon 11:57, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Cracked Armor Did some data mining on the www today and came across what cracked armor does, for now i know it is correct. If they change this before its release dont blame me :P :Cracked Armor. While suffering from this Condition, you have -20 armor (minimum 60). Its bad enough there is blind and cripple, now melee damagers have to deal with less armor, gg anet, spread the melee hate. -- Xeon 08:50, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::It would be nice if they added some more skills that caused dazed so we warriors can keep up. I am bobo 12:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Condition Reduction How does condition reduction stack? If I have a -20% cripple shield & a Rune of Restoration, am I at -40%? -36%? Do condition reduction runes stack? Craw 13:29, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Runes don't stack, but they did at first. But people were using a pile of clarity runes on warriors in PvP. After some testing, it appears that a 15s cripple reduced by a rune and an upgrade results in a 10s cripple, so it looks like 36%. --Fyren 15:32, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you kindly, Fyren. I was testing it myself, and couldn't really time the difference. Craw 15:45, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::I used stances that lasted 9s and 10s along with illusion of haste. I timed it so the effect for the cripple and stance popped up in the effects monitor at the same time. --Fyren 16:00, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Standard In skill progression tables, what's the standard way to label durations for conditions. For Deep Wound currently there are skills with progression tables with "Deep Wound Duration", "Deep Wound", "Duration", "DW Duration", some with links to deep wound and some without. M s4 11:10, 22 June 2007 (CDT) self inflict it doesn't look like there is any reference that shows these, so i felt free to create one under the name "Self condition inflict skills quick reference". I think this is quite useful. You'll find the skills you are searching for faster if you want to build something with condition-transfering skills or skills that require a condition. — Zerpha The Improver 16:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC) 66% less damage dealt in combat Isn't it physical damage? (weakness) Lost-Blue 01:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Attack damage specifically. If your weapon is modded or you're under an effect that mods your weapon's damage type, your auto-attacks will still be affected by weakness. Shadowlance 12:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Is knock down a condition? "Skills that require one condition, including knock down, to cause another make the following chain". As far as I know, knockdown isn't a condition. Those are just conditional effects that happen when the target is knocked down. The knockdown effect in itself isn't a condition. For example : Iron Palm (causes knock down if the target has any condition or hex.) Shouldn't this just be in Other condition-related skills? Because it doesn't cause a condition, it only causes knockdown which is entirely different. Silver Sunlight 09:46, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Knockdown isn't a condition. -- - talk 09:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'll move the skills around a bit some other time so that those that inflict a new condition when the target already had one are under one heading and those that simply do something else are under another. Silver Sunlight 09:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::One way to determine whether or not something is a condition could be by checking out the Monk skill Mend Ailment; it'll remove one of any condition. :::Like Progr said, it's not a condition as the brown triangle doesn't appear on the health bar. [[User:Simonium|'डरन्नठतरपन्न']]ṮḀḺḴ 11:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I knew knock down wasn't a condition :) it was a rhetorical question to show my point hehe. I moved conditions on knock down to a separate header and moved knock down when conditioned to other condition-related skills. Also just made minor changes like regen->regeneration. Silver Sunlight 11:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Condition&diff=1448617&oldid=1445752 I personally think this info should stay on the page; while one could link to each separate condition's lists of what skills benefit from them, that seems redundant and tedious. Besides, if someone is coming to the Condition page to see what skills interact with conditions, I don't think having the type-specific skills is confusing or extraneous in any way, because those are "skills which interact with conditions". (T/ ) 10:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree, but I also took out the opening line which explained why the skills you put back in the list were never there. King Neoterikos 10:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::LOL XD You're right, that would make sense why someone would remove it then. Anyway, that may have made more sense back in the days of Prophecies, but there's a fair number of those skills now, so I think it's better to also list them here. They might warrant their own sub-section "Type-dependant skills" or such, though. (T/ ) 10:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::"Skills dependant on a specific condition"? Bleah, I'm too tired right now. King Neoterikos 10:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case, why not just list them all --WhiteAsIce 22:55, 14 February 2009 (UTC)